memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Children of Khan
In an alternate timeline in which the Augments won the Eugenics Wars, the Children of Khan were a faction of Augments. History In this timeline, the Augments were successful in winning against Humans during the Eugenics Wars leading to their conquest of the planet. These genetically engineered members of Mankind were led by Khan Noonien Singh who declared himself the First Lord of Mankind leading an interstellar empire that sought dominion over the stars after the Great Ascension. Creating the Earthfleet, this aggressive Human race led a campaign of conquest against other races with many serving as slaves to the Augment's empire. After the conquest of numerous other races such as the Vulcans, Andorians, Betazoids and Trill, the Children of Khan came under attack from the aggressive Romulan Star Empire. This resulted in the Romulan Wars of the 2100s which culminated in an attack against Earth itself. The assault devastated the library of knowledge left behind though Khan Singh managed to keep enough back up copies to allow his future successors to know of their past. Ultimately, Khan led his people against the Romulans and defeated their empire thus weakening their power in the Quadrant. With the defeat of the Romulans, the Augments began conquering more species which fell under the jurisdiction of Quadrant Command. This led to conflict with, and the conquest of, the Klingon Empire, with their territories becoming the Klingon Protectorate. Even races such as the Breen and Tholians were conquered at the hands of the Children of Khan. This resulted in an alliance between the Bajoran and Cardassian races who sought to fight against the genetically engineered Humans who were the stronger power between the two factions. This led to constant patrols in the Cardassian Control Zone near Bajor and a hunt for the terrorist leader known as Kira Nerys. Overview Members of the Children of Khan all appeared as Humans but with larger builds. They were all genetically engineered making them stronger, faster, more intelligent and more aggressive then an ordinary Human being. Their strength allowed them to easily overpower enemies and allowing them to easily lift a Bajoran off their feet with a single hand. They were considerably more intelligent and quicker in reflexes to the point of allowing them to respond fast enough to avoid a sudden attack. This empire of Augments greatly revered their ancestor and founder of their society who was the First Khan; the Eternal Master and First Lord of Mankind who was Khan Noonien Singh. His guidance and tenets were essential to his people; so much so that they even downloaded his mind into an advanced artificial intelligence that served as a counsel to high ranking Augments. Human starship crews regularly consulted the simulation, which had all the knowledge, appearance and mannerisms of the real Khan (and, in dire emergencies, could even assume command of starships) allowing descendants to gain a portion of Khan's wisdom even centuries after his death. Due to their high belief in genetic engineering, bloodlines were important and meant that the grandson of Khan was the leader of the Children of Khan's empire. Members of this race believed themselves to be pure and that alien races were inferior to them. This meant that those races conquered by the Augment's empire were given a choice of destruction or servitude. Ultimately, though, even aliens who willingly served the Children of Khan were inferior to a true Augment. Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Alternate timelines